Be mine
by red-mistic
Summary: All these feelings Mashiro's been having for a while now finally break free. How does it go for him? Does Takagi feel the same way? - Bakuman yaoi.


**Bakuman or I'ts characters do not belong to me!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Saiko!"<p>

Takagi yelled out to him. Mashiro lifted his head up away from the drawing to see his friend entering the room full of energy.

"Shuujin..what's goin-" "Come and check this out!" Takagi interrupted him while taking off his bag and putting it on the couch.

Mashiro slowly got up from his chair and started walking up to his excited friend. As he came closer Takagi turned around to face Mashiro who looked like he was completely drained out of life. Probably from drawing for drawing so much. Feeling like he should liven up his friend, Takagi looked Mashiro in the eyes and suddenly put his arms on his friends shoulders to shake him a little. Mashiro's eyes widened at the shock of the sudden movement and his shoulders jolted up.

"Huh?" Takagi said confused at his friend's reaction."What was that?"

The dark haired boy blushed and looked down to the floor but then back at Takagi."Sorry, it looked like you were gonna kiss me."He said in a laughing voice.

Takagi's cheeks heated up "Oh sorry!" he stepped back a little bit." I wasn't intending to make you feel weird!" Takagi laughed.

"Yeah... that would be weird..right?" Mashiro said as he looked back at the floor still blushing a little bit.

Takagi raised his eyebrow confused by his friend but then quickly did something that made Mashiro's eyes widen again and his heart started racing. Takagi placed his hand on Saiko's chin and lifted his head up just to end up placing a gentle kiss onto Mashiros lips. After 3-4 seconds Takagi was about to pull away from the act realizing he probably freaked his friend out but to his surprise Saiko grabbed his hand and passionately returned the kiss. Their lips met again and again. Takagi pulled away.

"I-I just wanted to prove it wouldn't be weird..." he said glaring at Saiko who's face was all red and his eyes half closed. His breath was hot and Shuujin could feel it on his skin as the dark haired boy was breathing so hard. He definitely just enjoyed this more than Takagi did.

Mashiro pulled Shuujin's head in for another kiss. When Shuujin opened his mouth to take a much needed breath Mashiro stuck his tongue inside his mouth. Their heads were growing hot as well as their grasps for breath. How it got to this Takagi had no idea, but he had a feeling Mashiro didn't just started doing this on reflex like he did. It was like he was craving for it.

"Mmmmgh.." Saiko moaned into the kiss as he felt his lover half get heated up. He pushed his legs together and continued to twist their tongues. Takagi noticed his movements and to heat things up me grabbed Saiko's waist and pushed it against his. He could feel him getting more and more excited by the second.

"Nnnngh...Shuujin..wait..nnnngh" He moaned again. Takagi wasn't about to stop. Something about making his best friend feel this way got him hocked up and he wanted more of it. It was like his feeling just got switched around to lust towards the guy he'd been seeing almost every day for the past few years. Why is he suddenly feeling like touching his friend is the most needed and hottest thing in his life right now.

* * *

><p>Mashiro felt the same. His body was craving for Shuujin's skin on top of his. But these feeling didn't wake up just now..he was holding them in, and for a while now.<p>

About two weeks ago he woke up from a wet dream about, to his horror then, his best friend. He couldn't believe that just happened and the feeling of embarrassment stuck to him the entire day and wouldn't let go. But then the feeling turned into need. Need for that feeling again, of the passion between the two friends who were giving each other pleasure. He tried to brush off the feeling but the more he thought about it the worst it got. Then he had the dream again, and it continued to show up every night. He was going crazy with his mind twisting itself. Then he touched himself, every night. Hell, whenever he had the chance to.

But he wanted more, more that he could get..and more that he ever thought he'd wish for.

When Shuujin kissed him it was like a trigger that set off the lust he'd been holding back. He was shocked but at the same time he couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>As they pushed each other bodies closer and closer Mashiro's arms found a way around Shuujin's neck and their kisses got deeper. They were practically deep throating each other at this point. Their moans were getting louder and then Takagi pushed his leg in between Mashiro's which made him jolt up, breaking the kiss. Takagi took the opportunity and started sucking on Mashiro's neck making the boy gasp.<p>

His lips were all over the place, slowly going down.

His hand slid underneath Saiko's shirt exposing his chest.

"Mmmgh..Aaaahh!" he moaned as Shuujin started licking his nipple. His mind was melting and yearning. He needed more,now!

"Wai..wait!"Mashiro spoke.

"S-sorry."Takagi said looking at him and realizing he may have gone too far.

"No,It's not that..I just thought..we should...go on the couch.." Mashiro said while his face started to boil up again, embarrassed at what he just suggested.

Takagi grabbed his hands and pushed him down so that he'll be sitting on top of Saiko.

He leaned in for a kiss, pushing one of Saiko's hands above his head. Their tongues were fighting for dominance once again but as soon as Takagi's hand slid under Saiko's pants and grabbed his dick, he was in control.

"Ahhhh..nnnngh..!" He slowly started to move his hand causing Mashiro's loud moans to spread across the room. He was already hard as hell which made Takagi want him even more.

It felt amazing, so to make the feeling last longer Mashiro relaxed his body giving in to the pleasure. Seeing his movement's change a bit Takagi fell back and took Saiko into his mouth. Mashiro's whole body shook and his spine twisted as he almost screamed as Takagi sucked his entire dick in the first go. He then licked the tip making Mashiro grab onto the edge of the couch, trembling from the warm feeling that was spreading threw his body from the waist.

Shuujin started to move his head. Sucking, licking and deep throating Saiko, he felt his cock swelling up in his mouth. He started moving faster, wanting Saiko to reach his climax as soon as possible.

"Wa-wait..Ahhh Sjujin! I'm gonna..nnngh..c..aaaaahhh!" He screamed and pushed his body up as he came into Shuujin's mouth.

Falling back he let rough breaths escape his lungs. He glared down at Shuujin who had cum dripping down his chin, still holding his dick. He then swallowed it without hesitation and smiled at him. Mashiro blushed completely, turning his face and covering it with his hand. 'Did that just happen?' he thought to himself. It was like his life just got countless time better, knowing his friend could have these kind of feelings towards him.

Takagi sat up and placed his hands on his knees, blushing and looking down. At first look to Mashiro he looked embarrassed, but also probably nervous of what's gonna happen next.

Saiko got up on his knees, still on the couch, and turned Takagi towards him to kiss him. Takagi started falling back onto his back as Mashiro slowly pushed him with his hand on his chest, all while their lips were sealed together.

The roles have been turned, and Mashiro was now on top.

"I wanna make you feel the way you just made me.." Saiko said in a hot voice, sliding his hand down to undo Shuujin's belt.

Takagi drabbed Saiko's face and pulled him in for a French kiss.

He moaned as Saiko successfully pulled down his pants and started jerking off his rock hard dick. Saiko was naked below the waist so as their tongues twisted together, his body moved up and their dick's started to rub on each other.

"Mmmmgh..mmmmhh!" Takagi's moans escaped as that added to the excitement. Then on a kind of a reflex he moved his hand up to Mashiro's ass, his finger sliding in. Saiko quickly pulled away from the kiss and gasped at the sudden pain. He stopped moving his hand and just tried to bear with it for a moment. Their faces were inches away but he couldn't continue the kiss as his breath was getting faster and hotter. It all turned into pleasure after Takagi started moving his finger. Mashiro's body was reacting by rocking itself so Takagi added another finger to the pleasure.

"Aaaaahh! Nnnngh.." he moaned, feeling like his body was melting away by the warm pleasure building up in his hips.

His hand moved towards Takagi's dick in attempt to make him feel good but as soon as he did Shuujin grabbed his dick as well. They were both jerking each other off, gasping. Then echoed a loud scream of pleasure into the room as Takagi finally hit Saiko's sweet spot on the inside. He straightened up and pushed his body down which only made Shuujin's fingers slide in even deeper, making Saiko gasp again.

His eyes were closed and mouth opened.

Shuujin pushed his body up and placed a kiss on Mashiro's lips. He lifted him up and positioned his dick , slowly pushing Saiko back down end entering him. "Nnnnnng" he clenched his teeth as he felt pain run trough him. Takagi was pushing in deeper, making Mashiro's breath fasten up as well as his own. "S-Saiko.." he said gasping "try and relax a bit will ya?" He was soon all the way inside Mashiro. Their tongues intertwined and Shuujin started to move.

"Mmmmh..." Mashiro moaned into the kiss. His body started to move too, with his arms around Sjujin's neck he started picking up his pace. Takagi did the same, pulling in and out faster and faster increasing the pleasure. He could feel how hot his friend was getting hotter on the inside, making him was to come into him sooner.

"Nghh..aaahhh..Shuujin...aaaaahh!" He screamed as Takagi started hitting his sweet spot. His moans got louder and his body moved up and down by itself, based on the extremely exciting feeling building up in his hips. Takagi grabbed Saiko's hips and started pushing into him even harder, wanting to reach his climax. He then grabbed Mashiro's cock and started jerking him, his hand moving at extreme speed. "Mmm-Shuujin! Ahh wai...nnng..I'm gonna..Aaahhhh!" he screamed as his cum splashed on their stomachs. Shuujin continued pounding into him, making Saiko's mind go blank from the endless pleasure. Soon enough he caught up and Mashiro could feel warmth spread inside of him as Takagi moaned from the release.

Their hot breaths spread across each other's skin, too tired to move.

About a minute later Mashiro looked up and slowly lifted his hand, placing on Shuujin's face. Their eyes met right before Saiko leaned in for a kiss, lifting himself up. "Nnnng.." his voice slipped out as Takagi's cock pulled out of him, leaving some cum drip down from inside.

They fell back onto the couch and layed next to each other, both staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Shuujin?" Mashiro said still looking up. "I just want to tell you..that I've actually been hiding these feeling for you for the past few weeks. I don't know what's your case thought..." He looked at Takagi who continued staring up, looking like he'd been switched off. "Hey...Shu-" "You know.." Takagi cut off his sentence "I think I've always had these feelings, but they just didn't seem real like this you know. So..I'm kinda really happy that they are now. Because I've realized how much I need you, and how much I care about you Saiko, and the fact that now.. I want to be with you. " He looked at Mashiro who was slowly turning red, making him smile.

Mashiro's eyes turned away from Takagi's gaze feeling like he's about to burn up. "M-Me too.." he blushed even more. "I want to be with you..and touch you..make you feel good." this time Takagi was the one who started to feel flustered "Because..because I love you Shuujin, and I don't want us to let go of each other." He turned his head toward Takagi who smiled, looking like he was about to cry.

"I love you too, Saiko."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to anyone who just read this. It's my first time writing something like this (hopefully not the last lol), as well as my first fanfic in years. <strong>  
><strong>Yaoi is just that strong to actually make me write something.<strong>

**And please review and that stuff! **


End file.
